Kristallnacht (The Night of Broken Glass)
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: On November 9, 1938, tragedy strikes the Elric brothers as the Nazis attack Jewish citizens and vandalize their homes, synagogues, and shops throughout Germany. Edward, worried about Noah's safety, ventures out to locate her, but before he can, the Nazis attack him. Can Edward survive The Night of Broken Glass? Slight Edward/Noah. HIATUS, will be updated soon.


Kristallnacht (The Night of Broken Glass)

 **Hello, here's my first Fullmetal Alchemist story, set in Munich during Kristallnacht, also known as The Night of Broken Glass, when Jewish citizens were murdered and terrorized throughout Nazi Germany. This takes place fifteen years after the events of Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa. Really a great movie and this is my continuation of it. I'm not sure if this is going to be just a one-shot or a regular story, but I'll see how it goes. I'll try to make this as historically accurate as possible. Enjoy and please review!**

 **November 9, 1938**

 **Munich, Germany**

It had been fifteen years since Edward and Alphonse Elric had sealed the gate leading to their world, and the brothers had been living a quiet life in the city of Munich ever since. The Elrics had thought that Adolf Hitler and his Nazi Party had been defeated, but Hitler and the Nazis had taken advantage of the current depression that the world had been in for the past nine years, and they had come to power five years ago. The Nazis had taken back the Rhineland, which was an area that the Allies had taken over after the last war, without a shot being fired, and they had overrun Austria as well within the last year. Hitler's claim of wanting lebensraum, or living space for the German people, disgusted Edward and Alphonse, as they knew that the Fuhrer's true plan was to conquer all of Europe. Edward had also begun to take notice of more and more Jewish people vanishing from the city of Munich, and other people had been missing as well, including some gypsies and polish people who lived in the city. Edward had become increasingly worried about Noah, as he had not seen or heard from her in the last few months. With all of these different peoples disappearing, especially the gypsies, Edward feared that Noah might be next. Edward was planning on going for a walk tonight in order to search for Noah around the city, but after he had put his clothes on and was getting ready to head out, a loud knocking could be heard coming from his apartment's door. As Edward went to the door to answer it, he asked who it was before he opened the door.

"Who is it?"

When he didn't receive an answer, he opened the door, only to receive a vicious hit to the head from a pistol. As Edward fought to stay conscious, a group of men stormed into the room, each wearing the standard Nazi uniform of the SS. As they all had their pistols trained on him, another man came into the room, and from what Edward could tell, he was in charge of this contingent of SS soldiers. He was clad in almost entirely black with a swastika armband on his left arm and the SS symbol on his collar. He was also wearing a gas mask and had his hands folded behind his back.

"Why in the hell are you Nazis in my apartment, and why did you hit me?!"

Two of the men grabbed him by the arms and forced him to his knees on the floor, the man in the gas mask shaking his head slightly.

"We'll ask the questions, not you. Are you Edward Elric?"

"Like I'd tell some Nazi what my-"

One of the Nazis kicked Edward in the stomach viciously, making him lurch forward in pain, though the two men that were holding him forced him to stay upright.

"I won't ask you again. Are you Edward Elric?"

Edward didn't want to tell these Nazis who he really was, but they'd probably kill him if he didn't give the officer in the gas mask an answer.

"Yes, I am."

"Where is Noah?"

"Noah? What the hell do you want with her?"

Edward was kicked in the stomach yet again, and this time he coughed up some blood. He was fighting to stay conscious, and he wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

"Where is Noah?"

"I-I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her in months."

The SS officer shook his head, and he ordered his men to let Edward go, and he fell to the floor afterward, forcing himself to stay conscious. The SS officer drew his pistol and knelt down next to Edward, pointing his weapon directly at his temple.

"Listen to me, you Jewish _scum._ If you do not tell me where my men and I can locate Noah, well, let's just say you won't see your brother ever again."

That made Edward glare at the Nazi with pure hatred in his eyes, but he knew that he wouldn't stand much of a chance if he went after him.

"If you lay even one finger on Alphonse, I'll hunt you and your men down and kill every single one of them, including you!"

Edward couldn't see the Nazi's face with the gas mask concealing it, but the SS officer was grinning maliciously behind his mask, and he began cackling maniacally.

"Thinly veiled threats, Edward Elric. Or should I call you _Fullmetal_?"

Edward's eyes widened in shock, and he looked directly into the eyes of the gas mask that the Nazi was wearing.

"I've never told anyone in this world that name! How the hell do you know that name?!"

"Our great Fuhrer knows a lot about you, Edward Elric, and you and your brother are the only serious threat to his ambitions. However, if you give us the location of Noah, your brother's life may be spared."

"And what about Noah? What do you intend to do with her?"

"The Fuhrer is aware of Noah's power to see into the future. For that, she is either to be taken back to Berlin for research or, if she resists, we can do whatever we please, including killing her."

"If you bastards do anything to her I swear I'll-"

Edward was pistol whipped in the head, and as he collapsed to the floor on the verge of unconsciousness, he could just barely make out the Nazis leaving his apartment by the officer's command, and just before darkness overcame him, the officer knelt down and whispered in his ear, and though his voice was slightly muffled by the gas mask, Edward clearly heard what he said.

"Once we finish with Noah, you, your brother's, and every other Jew's shops, homes, and apartments will be burned to the ground."

The SS officer then left the apartment to hunt down Noah with his men, and as Edward fell unconscious he whispered one last word.

"Noah."

 **I hope everyone likes this so far. Writing about that horrible night known as Kristallnacht is very hard to do, but I'm trying to make this story as accurate as possible. Can Edward stop the psychotic Nazi SS officer and his men from killing Noah? You'll have to read on to find out! Please review!**


End file.
